


Lily's Spell's Effect

by Grayiron



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grayiron/pseuds/Grayiron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily Potter casts a spell which casts Harry in to universe filled with different races trying to dominate the known universe chief among them are The BORG, The Romulans, The Cardassians, The Klingons, & The Federations to name a few.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lily's Spell's Effect

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer I don't own anything that is recognized here in so pleas don't sue me I don't have any money.

This is a story Challenge: Use the below as a guide to start a story.  
When Lily is about to die she casts a spell on Harry that will be powered by her death to take him to a safe place and add the first male and female's D.N.A. he first comes into contact with to his own D.N.A.. When Voldemort kills Lily the spell works, but just as the spell is about to go into effect Voldemort shoots his Killing curse at Harry which causes the spell to send out a shock-wave destroying everything in the nearby area including Voldemort (Their are no Horcruxes in this Harry Potter world so Voldemort dies.) and it causes the spell to not just send Harry to safety in his world/universe, but to different reality/world entirely.  
He either a is found in: A: The living room of Dr.Meredith Rodney McKay & US Air Force Samantha Carter (In this AU universe Rodney is not overly arrogant like in the show and Sam and Rodney are a couple.)  
B: In Ta'Pol's quarters when she and Trip are having one of their pressure-point sessions (Proffered after they return from destroying the Xindi weapon.)  
C: In Chakotay's quarters instead of being called to the bridge. (Episode Endgame never happens)  
D: In front of Jadzia Dax and Worf the day he got back from the First Battle of Chin'toka. (Jadzia didn't die in this universe because when Dokot tried to use the Pah-Wraith it killed him instead of possessing him.)  
B) Ever since he can remember he has had dreams on building (one of the choices at the bottom of the page).  
1: R2-Series Astromech Droids & Eta-2 Actis-class light interceptor  
2: Stargate & Puddle Jumper  
3: A2 "Viking" Armored Mechanical Hybrid & Medivac dropship/Medic armor  
AN#1: Harry's magic comes in the form of able to heal other people by placing his hands on them, and all the other ancient abilities from the Stargate universe. I don't care on how strong he is at the other abilities just that he has them. The healing touch he is his best ability.

AN#2: Just to make it clear he will know how not onlt to make the tech you pick but all the tech it takes to make the tech you pick. Example: if you pick the #2 he will know how to make Stargates, DHDs, Programming of said DHDs & Stargates, Puddle Jumpers, anti-grav pods/engines, Drone weapons, Neural Interface, Cloaking tech, etc etc.


End file.
